warriorcatsplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fallen Claws
Fallen Claws is one of three rouge clans in WCP. It is one of two rouge clans in WCP that does not appear in the Warrior Cats series. Fallen Claws is currently well lead by their leader, Speckled Web, alongside his Head Warrior, Fang Bite. The healers, Ink and Roslyn, are the ones who tend to the wounded. Speckled Web Speckled Web is a lethal, brute tom with reinforced wolf claws and a torn face. He was thought unlovable when he was younger, since he was so vicious. He soon proved most of the cats right as he had tried to attack his once past mate, Sethia's sister, which had caused him lose slight vision in his right eye, only a little while later his face was torn apart by 3 rogues, which he had to come to know, were his cousins. As a young warrior, he had proved those cats wrong as he had found a mate, Sethia (deceased). Moons past and Sethia had given birth to 3 kits, Syrala, Thrush, and Mudslide. As his kits grew to apprentices, his brother had made an unforgivable betrayal by killing Syrala, and was banished from the clan. Later on, Sethia passed away from being poisoned by Thrush, who had ran away from FallenClaws. Web, in the process of losing a mate, had found another in a past loner, Kaede, who has given birth to 4 kits, Izumi, Diego, Masashi, and Carlos. He has taken in Akemi as his sister, as they had become that close since she had joined. He also has more family in FallenClaws, though they are rogues; Finge, Stream, Cream, Patches, and Savanna. For all he knows, he may have more unknown family throughout the clan. Fang Bite A cat so complex even his closest Clanmates may not fully understand him. No one knows if he truly even understands himself. But perhaps the best way to sum up a cat such as Fallen Claws' head warrior is that he is whatever Fallen Claws might need him to be. When they need a fighter, he strikes blows like all of LionClan against the enemy. When his Clanmates need advise, he gives it to whom may need it. Bite, as he goes by for short, is practical and strategic, and strangely formal to both friend and foe. But his politeness can quickly become mockery and sarcasm. Bite has a long-haired ginger pelt and a white-striped feathery tail. His eyes are that of a fiery amber, almost red in hue. He of course also has his infamous jaws, lined with sharp teeth and unnaturally long canines. He has a wider and much stronger grip then most cats, giving him a deadly grip. Although he can be a sight to behold in battle, he much more prefers taking a walk alone or taking out a hunting patrol. He respect is hard to gain and lose. Ink Ink is a handsome black tom, with silky, long soft fur. He has ice, baby-blue eyes, and tufted chest fur. Ink's personality, is quite quiet, but when he does speak, he has a soft, soothing voice, which is friendly, unlike a normal Fallen Claws cat. He is usually calm, but surprising can be a little hyper. He cares for his Clanmates with all his heart, and likes dealing with herbs, even though he sometimes forgets which ones to use. He doesn't really have anything against BloodClan. Ink is the sort of cat that would heal about almost any cat in pain. Ink looks up to his mentor, and is amazed how good Tipsy is with herbs. Ink is honoured to have been Tipsy's apprentice, and he is now his Clan's Healer. Roslyn Coming Soon!